Descendente adimpleor
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: El humo parece gente. Se extiende, nace, desde el corazón del filtro y flota, crece, y se aleja de Tim. Lejos, lejos. Con sus vidas de humo efímero y escalas de gris.


**¡Hola, fandom! Ujum, ujum, otro fic sobre Tim. Esta vez me inspiró una imagen en Tumblr con algunas frases interesantes. La elegida podría traducirse como "** _ **Me lleno, cuando caigo**_ **" y definitivamente tiene un mejor significado en inglés. Pero al infierno. Estoy un poco orgullosa de esto, realmente espero que les agrade.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Tim Drake no me pertenece.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Uh, mención de cigarrillos y alcohol, nada muy loco. Bueno, tal vez la confusión, pero alv.**

* * *

 **Descendente adimpleor**

( _I fill up by going down_ )

La luz que entra por la ventana es gris, no amarilla, aunque el reloj marque las dos de la tarde. Se riega sobre el desdén y los cojines, y juega con figuras en el humo. Con sombras que también son grises, que se extienden llenas de pereza a través del ambiente pesado. El humo —gris, gris, gris, gris _vida_ — parece gente. Se extiende, _nace_ , desde el corazón del filtro y flota, _crece_ , y se aleja de Tim. Lejos, lejos. Con sus vidas de humo efímero y escalas de gris. Se desvanecen en el techo, chocan contra las paredes y se revuelven.

Lejos de Tim.

Tim, que también es gris. Gris sobre el mueble de cuero negro y el piso de cuadros pálidos, y gris en medio de un departamento moderno, que _también es gris_. Como las nubes fuera de la ventana y el mundo a sus pies.

No hay orgullo, ni placer. No hay calma, porque nada apacigua el picor en el centro de su pecho. Ni la botella sobre la mesa, ni el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Nada, porque las costillas que aprisionan su alma son grises y se encajan profundo dentro de pulmones y penas. Nada, porque el humo choca dentro de ellas y vuelve a salir —y se parece tanto _,_ _tanto_ a la forma en que las personas entran a su vida y escapan entre sus manos.

—Y mi corazón _sangra_.

Las palabras rebotan. Se forman desde el ardor que araña sus entrañas y reverberan, hacen eco en un pecho vacío, se pronuncian con voz rasposa: Y _rebotan_. Forman profundidades que Tim no puede sondear, entender, cuando el gris las traga.

Y su corazón sangra.

La única cosa, su corazón, cansado y roto. Sangra y se desborda entre las palabras, pero no alcanza a manchar el condenado gris del mundo, porque un corazón no es suficiente para pintar tanto —sólo colorean las palabras. Y las palabras no llevan sarcasmo —no esta vez, no como las veces en que se lo menciona a Damian después de un comentario hiriente, jurando para sí mismo que no _espera_ que el niño capte lo que significa. Su corazón sangra y es terrible, no es una broma para hermanos inseguros y padres estoicos.

Y todo pesa. Como líquido —gris, gris, gris, gris _muerte_ — que se cuela entre sus huesos, se riega sobre su pecho y recorre sus intestinos hasta enredarse en los dedos de sus pies —pies pálidos, que caen del sofá, vencidos, junto a brazos y piernas que se pierden entre el humo y el sentimiento almidonado de estar a la deriva—, y ya no deja espacio para que la sangre fluya.

Tim sólo ve gris.

Tim lo odia.

Tim se siente gris.

Tim se odia.

Y su corazón palpita rojo. Se desangra. Pica, arde, se aplasta, no se siente. _Tump tump, tump tump_ , el gris de sus huesos le causa heridas, _tump tump, tump tump,_ se muere. Se muere y no alcanza a cambiar nada en este océano de tedio. De risas, de asesinos, de arañas y organizaciones mundiales. Mundo de capas largas y lagunas verdes. De aristocracia y plebeyos.

Mundo gris, que es humo bajo las nubes y humo sobre ellas.

Tim quiere ver rojo.

Tim lo ama.

Tim muere rojo y deja huellas sangrientas sobre personas grises.

Tim se ama.

* * *

 **553 palabras.**

 **Bien, creo que la razón por la que me gusta es porque me esforcé un poco intentando explicar la sensación. Es decir, mi Head Canon es que Tim Drake sufre de depresión y, tal vez, es este uno de esos días en los que todo es ahogarse y pensar demasiado en cosas.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario es apreciado en la cajita de abajo.**


End file.
